Boys Meet a Whole Lotta Love
by GaySmutFicWriter
Summary: A steamy story between Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus and different chapters after include all the males of GMW. Please review!
1. Lucas and Farkle

Ever since Lucas and Riley told each other their feelings at the ski lodge, they'd been together for so long. They broke up after Lucas told her that he was gay. Lucas only said he liked Riley because he didn't want anyone to know who he has true feelings towards.

The one and only Farkle Minkus.

Sure at first, he was kinda dorky and wasn't all _that _good-looking. One day, Lucas woke up and saw that Farkle was hot. Lucas had no words. He could see deep down that Farkle wasn't truly happy with Smackle. One day while Farkle's eating alone, Lucas decides to go sit and eat with him.

"Hey, Farkle. May I join you?", he asks with a smile.

"Sure, Luc.", Farkle smiles.

Farkle has always like Lucas as more than a friend from the time he walked into the school. Right now, Lucas is asking to join him for lunch. He doesn't know how to repsond, he just smiles.

"This some _good _eatin', huh?", Lucas asks in his Texas accent.

"Looks-", Farkle's eyes dart to Lucas.

"_Delicious._"

Lucas sees a sparkle in Farkle's eyes and they smile at one another.

A light comes on in the bedroom of Lucas Friar. Lucas and Farkle are both kissing. Making out, actually. Farkle takes off Lucas' shirt, before pushing him onto the bed. Lucas smirks at Farkle seductively, he gets on top of him. They continue to kiss.

"I...can't...believe...we...didn't admit our feelings sooner. Can you?", Farkle asks having caught his breath.

"I can't, but then again I can. We just needed to wait for the right time. And trust me, Farkle Minkus. This is without a doubt the right time.", Lucas smiles.

He gets up, putting Farkle underneath him, so he is now on top. Lucas begins kissing down Farkle's chest all the way down to the waistband of his underwear showing a little above his pants. He smiles up at Farkle. He starts unbuttoning his pants.

"Mmmm, oh. Lucas. Yeah. Fuck me, country boy."

Lucas pulls Farkle's pants down, along with his socks, etc until he's a beautiful, naked mess. Lucas smiles at him.

"You're beautiful, Farkle."

"You're a sexy country stud, Lucas."

This turns on Lucas so much, something sparks inside him.

"Howdy, partner. I see you got a bit of a situation in ya trousers. Allow me to be of some assistance.", Lucas motions like he's tippin' a cowboy hat.

"Can't wait to taste this sausage."

Lucas takes it out of Farkle's pants, putting it in his mouth and sucking it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Oh, luuuuuuuuucas. Damn it. Feels sooooooo good."

Farkle's now on cloud nine and he doesn't want to come down.

"Yeah, baby boy. You like that, huh? I'm glad I can make you feel so fantastic.", Lucas gets up, wrapping his arms around Farkle's neck, kissing his lips ever so passionately. Lucas puts a hand on the other boy's penis again, jacking him off.

"Mmmmmm. Oooo fuck...I'm gonna...BLOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"What the _hell _is going on in here?!"

Farkle and Lucas turn around.

Josh is standing in the doorway.


	2. Josh Joins In

Josh can't believe his eyes. He's looking at two gorgeous, lovable and sexy boys on a bed. There's nothing he likes better. He smiles a little, closing the door. He begins removing his clothes ever so casually. At the very last second of getting his underwear off, he's pulled onto the bed by Lucas. He plants a soft, sweet kiss onto Josh's lips before laying him down. His head at the headboard of the bed. Lucas continues to kiss Josh as Farkle gets in between Josh's legs, placing his dick into his mouth.

"Oooooh. Farkle. Don't. St-"

Lucas pulls back, putting his finger on his lips.

"Hey. I have an idea, Farkle."

"What is it?", Farkle smiles.

Lucas gets Josh up on his knees, facing Farkle. Farkle gets under Josh's penis. It's now right in his face, he continues sucking it. Lucas and Farkle wink at each other.

"Hey, Hey. What are you gonna do, Lucas? If Farkle's gonna suck my dick, you're gonna-", Josh stops suddenly with a gasp.

Lucas is eating his ass out.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmmm."

Lucas is moaning into Josh's ass.

"Oh, yeah Lucas. Eat my ass out.", Josh says looking half way back to him.

"Ooh, keep going, Farkle. Feels so good!"

"Yeah, you like that Joshua?" Lucas asks him in a seductive tone.

"Your cock tastes so damn good.", Farkle interjects happily.

The three of them soon become a moaning mess.

Farkle begins kissing Josh's lips, while Lucas begins kissing his ear and nibbling on his neck. Josh has never felt anything so wonderfully and sinfully filthy in his entire life.

"Oh, Farkle! Lucas! Oh, you two are so beautifully sexy. Come on, yeah! I'm gonna cum!"

Josh begins stroking his dick, while Lucas and Farkle get right under the piss slit of the head of his penis.

"Mmmm, yeah. You guys want my cum? You want it? Oh! Here you go, boys. Mmmm."

"Yeah! Let us taste it, Josh! Mmm. That creamy spunk! Mmmmmm."

"OOOOOOHHH AAAAAGGGHHH! UGGGGGGGHHHH!", Josh moans loudly.

"Aaaaahhhh yeah.", Lucas and Farkle both day in unison with their tounges out as they taste Josh's cum.

Lucas and Farkle both come up, planting a cum kiss on Josh's lips giving him a taste.

"Wow, That was...amazing. You guys are incredible." Josh smiles.

"Josh, I have to thank you. I can't put into words how beautiful that was.", Lucas says.

"Me neither.", Farkle says.


	3. Cory and Farkle and Shawn and Lucas

Lucas sees the clock on the wall slowly ticking away. Its driving him insane. He's in detention with Farkle, his secret boyfriend ever since they had sex in his room. The two boys got detention because they decided to spray paint Mr. Matthews room in rainbow colored spray paint. Yes, the LGBTQ flag-colored spray paint. Farkle is making a paper airplane. He's just about to fly it through the air.

"Dont even think about it, Farkle!", Mr. Matthews yells in a sincere tone as he walks over to his desk.

Farkle is startled by Mr. Matthews gruff voice.

"Sorry, sir. Really sorry.", Farkle decides to tear up the paper plane. He slowly looks up at his teacher standing over him. He feels so powerless.

"Stand up, Farkle.", Cory smiles, putting his hand on Farkle's back.

He slowly stands up, feeling even more nervous.

Cory looks at Lucas with a smile, nodding at him to stand up, too. Lucas stands up, smiling at both of the two men in front of him. He doesn't know what's gonna happen but then he gets a pretty good idea. Cory whistles a bit, signaling Shawn to come into the class room. As if on cue, Lucas and Shawn both lock eyes, smiling at each other. Shawn walks swiftly over to him. Cory begins kissing Farkle passionately as do Shawn and Lucas. The four males are ripping each other's shirts and pants. It's as if the four men are in a honeymoon suite. Pretty soon, it turns into just that. The four turn around and see a big beautiful red heart-shaped bed against the wall, it has silk sheets on it. Romantic, sensual music begins playing. A couple's or two couples romantic paradise. Alone together for the first time. Lucas and Farkle know they are boyfriends and they love each other so much. But Lucas knows Farkle as a hot spot for Corey and Farkle knows Lucas has a hot spot for Shawn. Lucas and Farkle both fall back onto opposite sides of the bed, their heads slightly touching. Shawn and Cory both get on top of both of them. They begin making out passionately, not being able to get enough of the lustful love they're experiencing.

"Damn, Shawn. I've dreamed about this moment since I first laid eyes on you. You're such a sexy bad boy. I bet you were a hot, young stud when you were younger.", Lucas says.

Shawn smiles. "No doubt about it. I just wish I knew I was gay then. Boys are so much better than girls! Ain't that right, Cor?"

Cory looks at shawn with a smirk then a smile.

"You know it, buddy.", he smiles, before going back to kissing Farkle.

"Mmmm, Cory. This is so hot. Four dudes just doin' what dudes do best together. Have hot, manly sex with each other.", Farkle says in a lustful tone, breathing hard.

They all say in unison, "Fuck, yeah!"

It's not long before Cory and Shawn are giving the two younger gentlemen blowjobs.

"Ooooooh, yeah." Farkle and Lucas say in unison, happening to just make it hotter for Shawn and Cory.

"Mmmmmm, Cory. Eat my ass. Shawn. Eat Lucas' ass.", Farkle's smile is a filthy one, as is Lucas'.

Shawn and Cory both get the same idea. They smile at each other then down at their two lovers.

"It's gonna be a surprise, for the two of you.", Shawn says with a smile at both Farkle and Lucas.

Cory and Shawn decide to screw their lovers passionately. They can't get enough of the moaning and heavy breathing escaping vocal cords.

"Mmmmmm, ooooooooohhhh, oooooooffff-FUCK!", the two younger boys say in unison as if they are of one mind.

Cory and Shawn are about to give Farkle and Lucas the surprise of their lives.

"Ooooh. OH. We're gonna cum on your asses, guys. Get ready for the surprise of your beautiful, sexy lives!", Shawn says as he continues jacking off his member, he's getting close. Cory is also doing the same as Shawn.

"Oooh. Ok. Get ready. Mmmmm. Uggghhh! Ughh! Ah! Yeah.", Shawn and Cory both sigh calming down from their sexual highs.

"You guys ready?, Cory asks Farkle. His eyes along with Lucas and Shawn's on him.

Shawn and Cory both get down on their knees, putting both their tongues in Farkle's and Lucas' asses. The two older guys are lapping at their cum and it tastes delicious. They both hold the cum in their mouths before standing up and getting back on top of Lucas and Farkle. The younger boys open their mouths as the older guys let their cum drip down into their beautiful, young mouths.

The two couples share a wonderful cum-filled kiss.

"Mmmm, oh. Damn. That was the most beautiful and the hottest that I've ever felt.", Farkle says to Cory.

"Same here.", Shawn smiles, his eyes on Lucas.

"The feeling is mutual, Shawn.", Lucas says.

Lucas' head darts up from the desk. He'd been sleeping all through detention. He looks at Farkle, with a curious look. Lucas sees Mr. Matthews just finishing cleaning up his desk. He sighs.

"Everything alright, Lucas?", Cory asks curiously.

"Yes, sir."

The bell rings as he and Farkle get their stuff together to leave.

He whispers to himself, smirking "Damn. What a dream.", he smiles, walking out the door.


	4. Lucas and Charlie, Part 1

I just can't get him _the fuck _outta my head. I mean who am I kidding? Pretending to like Riley Matthews and wanting to ask her out when clearly I have very strong and _passionate_ feelings for Lucas Friar. He's so damn good looking, being from Texas especially. I _love _cowboys. I feel like they have this hot-blood romantic side to them. Lucas tries to act all bad boy standing up for Riley, Farkle and Maya but I know that deep down, he has a passionate, sensual that I know will make me bust a nut faster than I ever have. I mean, why wouldn't he? I'm at my locker just about to close it when I see Lucas just feet away from me. I bite my lip. My mind opens up in a pretty daydream.

_It's dark and the school is quiet. I'm at my locker, beginning to close it. The lights turn on and I see a door open down the hall. Lucas is walking towards me, smiling. I pulls my body towards him and our lips clash in beautiful passion. We are the only two people in this school._

_"Mmmm. Hey, Charlie. Miss me babe?", Lucas asks me with a smile on his face._

_"Lucas. Wh-?", he puts a finger to my lips to shush me sweetly._

_He brings his lips to mine again __before rubbing is tongue onto my bottom lip, basically asking to enter my mouth. I allow it, embracing his tender, warm kiss to my lips and vise versa. He pulls away, and a smile forms on his lips. His thumb and index finger still holds my chin to face him._

_"You're dreaming about me, aren't you Charlie?", Lucas smiles._

_I gasp, coming to the realization. He knows my secret. How in the hell do-? He obviously knows what I'm thinking just by looking at me. He smiles, breathing into my face._

_"Don't worry, dude. I know you've had a crush oh me. I've had one on you, too. Why don't you come over to my house and we can have some fun?", he asks me and I almost swoon._

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	5. Lucas and Charlie, Part 2

"Charlie. Charlie. Charlie!", I hear Lucas say as I snap out my daydream.

Shit.

"Hey, Charlie. You ok, man?", Lucas asks me.

I blink multiple times, finally noticing my crush in front of me. We were assigned partners for a group science project. Lucas and I are partners for it. I'm not gonna be able to focus because he'll be right next to me. _Fuck me, Lucas._

"Hey, Lucas. About Riley, I-", I begin.

"Don't worry about it, dude. You know what? I'm actually thinking of breaking up with her, you know? Movin' on.", Lucas smiles at me.

Suddenly, my heartbeat quickens to a thousand beats per minute. At least, it_ feels _like that. I have so many questions. Why? Who? When? Where? How? Yet, the more that I think about it, I feel the rush of lust. The loud, ringing of the school bell drowns out my thoughts causing me to close my locker before leaving for class. The first class, I sit back in my seat, awaiting Lucas to sit in the seat in front of me.

"Alright, everyone. Break into your science groups.", the teacher says with a smile.

A nervous chill goes down my spine as Lucas turns back to me.

"Hey. Charlie. Let's ditch.", Lucas smiles before winking at me.

_Just shoot me, now._

We "head" to the restroom, and make sure no one in around and in the hallway eventually running out the door. We get into Lucas' car and head to his house. So many thoughts and emotions flood my body and mind. _This is happening. Will it go well or be a disaster?_ Lucas turns on the radio, the volume is low but I can still hear it. I begin singing while looking over at him driving. He's so _badass. _I smile before turning the other way to look out the window.

When we arrive, I take off my coat before sitting on the couch and making myself comfortable. He's in the kitchen as I hear the clatter of the refrigerator. I smile at the warmth I feel in the house. It's so comfy in here. He's walking over to me, sitting down before handing me a drink. It's an _alcoholic _beaverage. Wait just one fucking minute. His parents allow him to drink? My eyes widen at the glass in my hand. It looks like pee or _urine, _technically. That's what's never attracted me to drink.

"Dude. Your 'rents let you drink?", I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone though. They'd get in big trouble.", Lucas tells me with a laugh before throwing his head back and taking a swig of the bitter drink.

"Go on. Take a swig, Char.", he says.

I take a deep breath before bringing the glas to my lips slowly. I quickly make the decision to throw my head back, taking the drink completely. Before I know it, as I bring my head forward again, I almost drop the glass feeling warm, wet lips on my own.

"Mmmm!", I exclaim before leaning into Lucas slowly continuing the beautiful kiss between us. He pulls away, a smile lays on his pretty face.

"How'd it taste?", Lucas asks me.

"Horrible. _Until _I tasted your lips on my own afterwards.

"Char, I just want you know that I love you. I've always loved you. Never loved Riley or anyone else, for that matter. It's always been you. I know you love Riley but-"

I cut him off with my lips to his then pull away.

"I've always loved you, too Lucas. Never Riley. That was just a cover up.", I smile, leaning into him again, placing my lips on his.

**Keep an eye out for Part 3.**


	6. Lucas and Charlie, Part 3

Heat pulses through my body like a fire as I lunge towards Lucas and our lips crash together. He falls back as I deepen the kiss leading to eventually, a make-out session. I pull away for a minute, smiling at him and winking.

"Mmm. Fuck, Charlie.", Lucas says.

I have a warm feeling in my cock, I get up off him and take my pants off. I get back on top of Lucas smiling at him before lowering my mouth onto his mouth-watering cock.

"Suck me, Charlie. It's gonna feel so good. For me and you.", Lucas tells me and I wink at him.

I get closer to his face again, kissing him beautifully.

"I'm gonna suck that country cock, cowboy.", Lucas laughs at me trying to do a southern accent.

I go back to sucking and slobbering on his cock, wanting his delicious milk. We smile at each other as I lower my mouth onto him.

"OOF FUCK, CHARLIE!", Lucas turns into a moaning mess, causing me to suck his cock harder and faster.

"Yeah, baby boy. You like that?", I look at him winking then continue.

"Damn, your such a hunk, Charlie.", Lucas tells me.

"Hmm. _You're _the one who's the hunk. Country boy.", I smile.

"Oooh. I'm gonna cum! You want my country spunk?", Lucas asks me as I move my hand onto his cock, jacking him off.

"Mmmmm. MMMMMM. MMMMMMMMMM!"

"YEAH, COWBOY! BLOW THAT LOAD!, Charlie yells in pleasure.

"I've got a surprise for you with your load, Lucas.", I smile at him.

His spunk shoots up into my mouth, so warm and creamy. I turn him around so he's laying on his stomach and his ass is now in my face. Yum. I spread his cheeks and lick his spunk straight into his wonderful asshole. It's a beautiful sight. I mean, damn. Lucas' ass is like no other boy's that I've seen.

"MMM! Oooh, Charlie! That feels so good! Eat me out!", Lucas says in pleasure. He grips the pillow at his head, grabbing it and throwing it back at me.

"Hey, what gives?", I chuckle a little. The pillow his my face a bit.

"Sorry, dude. But damn. I just can't believe that mouth of yours. What it can do for my ass.", Lucas turns back around, pulling me towards him and we share a cum-ass kiss. Delicious.

"Mmm, fuck.", I say as I get up and sit on my knees as I begin jerking out a load.

Before I know it, I'm shooting my cream onto Lucas' country boy abs. So gorgeous. I bend down, lick it up before the two of share my cum together in another cum kiss. I can't describe how wonderful it tastes.


	7. Lucas and Cory, Part 1

**Author's Note: I'm back to writing again. This is a request someone had for Lucas and Cory together.**

**This will be two parts.**

**Part 1**

Cory's at his desk, with a stack of history papers in front of him. It's his off period. He begins grading them, eventually getting to Lucas' history paper, he begins marking. He sighs heavily in disappointment.

The next day, Lucas is the first one to walk into the classroom. He smiles towards his teacher as he sits down.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews."

"Lucas, I need to see you up here before everyone else arrives, please."

Lucas walks up to Mr. Matthews' desk, noticing the history paper in his hand.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Matthews?"

Lucas wears a curious look on his face.

"I won't make you give this to your parents if we can work something out. Ok? You flunked this history paper. I know you can do better. What's going on with you? You're usually so good in my class."

The bell rings as all the other students begin filing into the classroom. Mr. Matthews tells Lucas to go to his desk and they will continue this after class. It's the last class of the day so it will be fine if Lucas is late getting home.

For the next hour and a half, Cory gives his lesson. Eventually, he finishes. The bell rings and all the students, except for Lucas leave.

The room is now completely silent, Cory is staring at Lucas very seriously.

"Lucas Friar, come here. Now.", Cory says in a pissed, absolutely pissed tone.

Lucas swallows nervously, he slowly walks up to Cory's desk, awaiting his instructions.

"Lucas, you deserve to be punished. This is what's going to keep your parents from knowing about your bad grade. You do this and I won't tell anyone about it. Also, you need to keep this between us. Don't tell anyone. If you do, I will fail you."

Lucas can't believe what he's just heard. He's gonna flunk if he doesn't do what his teacher says.

"What do you need me to do, Mr. Matthews?"

Cory winks, "Strip, Lucas."

Lucas gets naked as does Cory. The lust in Cory's eyes is overflowing greatly for his student. Cory sits back i his chair naked, legs spread and his 8-inch cock is huge. Lucas gets on his knees, looking up at Cory.

"Yeah, Lucas. You're going to love this, baby."

The older man slides his cock into the younger boy's mouth. Lucas begins sucking it, going back and forth. Lucas is lathering it up in his wonderful, teenage saliva.

Cory pushing them back of his student's head towards the base of his cock, causing him to gag on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe."

Cory smiles down at Lucas, slowly bringing his face towards his in a sweet kiss.

"You're a very good kisser, Mr. Matthews.", Lucas says with a smile.

"Oh, no. Not as good as you are, Lucas. You're so sweet, and natural, and hot. Sexy and sensual and funny and beautiful. I can't describe in enough words just how wonderful you are. Just so you know, you doing this with me is not at all punishment, it's pleasure for both me and you because I love you. I love you, Lucas Friar. So much. Don't you ever forget that."

Lucas is now wearing a huge smile on his face. He can't fathom what just came out of his teacher's mouth. His teacher loves him. Truly _loves _him. Wow. He's never been loved by a teacher before. Well, never a male teacher. He's always been more attracted to his male teacher, secretly.

Cory stands up, walking around to the front of his desk.

"Lucas, I want you to lay down on your back. We're going to sixty-nine, ok?"

Lucas' eyes widen. Whoa. He's never done it before. But he's down for it. Lucas lays down on his back, Cory gets on top of him with head head down above his cock. Cory's cock and ass are both in Lucas' face.

"Mmmm, Lucas. Play with my ass while you suck my cock.", Cory says in a seductive tone.


End file.
